


Valentine's Day

by What_we_are



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Discription of past panic attack, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Mike and Jesse spend the night at a motel and try some new things.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jesse Pinkman, past Brandon "Badger" Mayhew/Jesse Pinkman mentioned
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Day

Mike and Jesse chucked fire wood onto the porch. As always, it was cold as shit, so they had on all their layers and heavy duty work gloves. 

Jesse asked, “You want me to toss it to you, then you stack it? Might save some work.”

“I’ve always been more of a pitcher than a catcher.”

Jesse paused with a log in his hands. “Oh yeah?”

“It was a joke.”

“Yeah, but . . .”

Mike threw a log onto the messy pile on the porch. “Yeah.”

Jesse said, “I used to fuck around with Badger. We went to different high schools, but he’d come over to my aunt’s to play video games and stuff on nights when she was out playing Bunco. We’d smoke weed, then get to thinking about girls and just try some things.”

Jesse laughed all of the sudden. “One time we were in his basement, like rec room, or whatever. And he was balls deep in me and his mom called down the stairs, ‘You don’t have a girl down there do you, Brandon?’ He called up ‘no’ and we were just dying laughing while we were trying to find our clothes and get dressed and everything.”

Mike was glad to see Jesse reaching back further in his past, finding some good stuff to laugh about. It made him smile. “Let me go stack what we’ve got so far on the porch and then you can pass ‘em to me.”

“Cool.”

They got the stacking done in record time and went in to take off all their gear and relax by the wood-stove. 

The cabin had barely changed since Mike had arrived. There were more novels and crossword puzzle books on the bookshelves, more cooking implements and ingredients in the kitchen cupboards, and the shared bedroom closet was crowded, but most things had stayed the same. Every morning Jesse took his pillow and blanket off the couch and back into the bedroom.

They sat on the couch and let the heat from the fire thaw them out. 

Jesse said, “For Valentine’s Day you wanna go to a bar or something?”

“We’d just drink soda and talk. We can do that here.” Mike added, “I can’t hear well in a crowded bar.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking like playing darts or something.”

Mike tilted his head, “That could be fun.”

They both kept their hands spread towards the wood-stove's heat. 

* * * 

Mike’s first impression was that the classic rock was too loud, even though the bar was otherwise how he liked them: dingy, dim, and working class. Men filled the bar stools, and occupied the pool table and dart board. 

Jesse leaned in close and said in his ear, “I’ll go ask if we can play next. You get us some drinks.”

Mike gave a nod. 

He ordered two Cokes and looked around while the grey bearded bartender filled the glasses. 

“Any women ever come here?” Mike asked him. 

“Not on Valentine’s. The guys that have dates are somewhere nice like over at Applebee’s down the street.”

That was depressing as shit. Mike gave a nod. He took the two glasses and gave the bartender a ten. “I don’t need any change.”

“Thanks. Is that guy your son?”

“Boyfriend.”

The bartender nodded. “Young. You’re lucky he wants to play darts instead of rock climbing or some bullshit.”

Mike smiled. “Now, how do you know we didn’t just spend the day rock climbing?”

The old men were sharing a chuckle when Jesse walked up. Jesse took a Coke out of Mike’s hand and had a few gulps. 

“Wussup?”

“Nothing. We were just talking about rock climbing,” Mike answered. 

Jesse got excited, “I’ve been wanting to try that. There’s a place, not too far away, where there’s metal loops already on the rock face. And somewhere in the city there’s an indoor climbing wall. It’s supposed to be amazing.”

Mike said, “I heard the same thing about darts.”

* * *

Jesse won the first game and Mike won the second and third. 

For the first time, they pissed next to each other in a public bathroom. They were the only ones in there so Jesse leaned over and whispered, “You wanna go fool around in the stall?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“I was joking.”

“You were half joking,” Mike answered as he zipped up his pants. 

Jesse shook and put his dick away too. “But seriously, we should get a hotel. I don’t want to drive.”

It was unspoken that Mike’s vision wasn’t sharp for night driving, so it was Jesse’s driving or no driving. 

They washed their hands next to each other. 

Mike said, “What about the Calico Cat?”

“That shitty looking motel down the street?”

“Why not? I like shitty motels.”

* * *

The curtains were brown plaid and the artwork was of elk. A couple peach bathroom tiles were cracked and the bed was too soft, but overall, it was decent. 

They went through the process of removing their gloves, hats, scarves, parkas, and jackets and stacking them on the little breakfast table near the door. 

Jesse took a shower while Mike checked out the limited tv channels and settled on Jeopardy. 

Then Mike took and shower and Jesse watched America’s Funniest Home Videos. 

When Mike came into the main room from the bathroom, he saw Jesse all sprawled out on one of the beds like a cat in the sunshine. Jesse was just wearing a towel and his torso scars stood out against his warm pink skin. Of course Mike hated where the scars came from, but in another way he liked them because they were part of the man he loved. He would never try to articulate that to Jesse though. 

The room was warm enough that Mike didn’t feel a chill standing there in his towel. 

Jesse smiled at him. “You wanna watch Jeopardy? I bet it’s almost over, so the questions are getting harder.” 

“I don’t care about that.” 

Jesse stayed sprawled out. “What do you care about?”

“You know.”

Jesse sat up, halfway losing his towel. "You gonna take a pill and let me take care of you? I brought one.”

“I brought the bottle.”

“Even better.”

Mike went to his parka and took the bottle out of his pocket. He downed one pill dry. 

He asked, “People were smoking in the bar. How come you didn’t smoke?”

“I’m cutting back. I only have one per AA meeting, like socially.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah, it’s good. It’s a good change. I was smoking like crazy when I first got here.”

Mike knew Todd had smoked. He wondered if he gave Jesse cigarettes as little rewards during his captivity.

Mike went over onto the bed and kissed Jesse. Jesse kissed him back sweetly. Neither of them had packed for this, so they didn’t have freshly brushed teeth, but it didn’t matter. They both tasted like Coke. Mike wondered if Jesse brought the Viagra for a bathroom fuck. Mike had brought it for something like this or maybe in the truck. He liked it in the truck. He liked the confined space and the strong smells of sweat and cum. 

Jesse moved so there was room for Mike to lie down on half the bed. Jesse got on top of him. Mike’s towel was still between their bodies. Their chests were together though: white hair, light brown hair, bullet scars, torture scars, and a dragon tattoo. Jesse moved against him gently, then spread his legs so one was on either side of Mike’s body. He kissed Mike more passionately. Their tongues moved against each other’s. Jesse held himself up with one arm and stroked Mike’s face with the other hand.

Mike started to feel blood moving towards his cock, not in a rush like when he was young, but flowing nonetheless. 

Jesse removed the towel and settled his weight back on Mike’s upper thighs. He took Mike’s dick in his hand and just held it, leisurely thumbing the head. 

“I wanna try it in my mouth.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just don’t touch me, okay?” 

Mike offered, “I could leave my hands up against the headboard. Leave you in complete control.”

Jesse’s face was serious. “That’d work.” 

His hand was still wrapped around Mike’s half-hard cock. He got some spit and rubbed it along the shaft. 

Mike tilted his head back, tried to relax. Jesse had only had one sexually triggered panic attack, but it had been a bad one. They had jacked each other off on the couch and were relaxing silently, when Jesse sat bolt upright and started crying. Then he went in the bathroom and threw up. He was breathing so fast he couldn’t talk. Mike had tried to talk him down, “You’re safe here. It’s just me. Breathe, Jesse. Breathe. I got you.” Mike had opened the windows and that seemed to have helped. Jesse had sat there crying so hard for so long, that Mike ran out of consoling things to say and started repeating himself. He hadn’t tried to touch him even though he wanted to hold Jesse close and rub his back. He repeated, “You’re safe. It’s just the two of us here. I got you.”

But that was weeks ago and this was different. Mike hoped this was entirely different. He let those thoughts go and focused on his body. 

Jesse said, “Why’s your forehead scrunched up?”

“I was worried about you, but now I’m not. I’m here.”

“Good.” Jesse kissed him on the lips then the chest and on downwards till he was planting little kisses on his dick. 

It felt funny. Mike kept the backs of his fingers up against the headboard. Jesse took the head of Mike’s cock into his hot mouth. God, his mouth was hot. Mike tried to concentrate on getting harder. He looked down. Jesse’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was into it. It felt like he was into it. Uhh, it felt like he loved doing it. 

Jesse took in more of him with each suck, never getting past halfway, which way fine, of course. Jesse hummed contentedly and Mike remembered that Jesse liked him to be vocal.

“That feels so good,” Mike praised. 

“Can touch your ass?” Jesse asked, blushing. 

Mike maneuvered around and spread his legs. “Nothing inside, just . . .”

Jesse smiled. “Can I lick it?” 

“If you want to.”

Jesse said, “Flip over, please.”

Mike got on his hands and knees. 

Jesse kneaded his ass cheeks. He pulled them apart slightly and started licking. 

Mike didn’t need to remind himself to make noise. It just came out of him. “Ohh, kid. Jesus.” He didn’t like to call Jesse “kid” anymore, but it just came out. 

Jesse lapped at his hole with more pressure, more passionately it seemed, his tongue going over and over Mike’s most private spot. 

Mike was completely hard now. He lowered his head and moaned into a pillow. He wanted to reach down and use his hand on himself, but he kept his promise to keep his hands up against the headboard. He moved slightly, rocked into Jesse’s rhythm. Jesse’s tongue was a tiny bit rough. 

“Uh kid, god that’s good. You’re so good.”

There was a brief pause and it felt different. Jesse must have used his thumb instead. “I like it when you call me that in bed,” Jesse said.

“I like to call you that.” 

“Flip over, please.”

Mike did as he was asked and promptly put his arms up and hands where they belonged. 

Jesse ran his hands over the insides of Mike’s thighs. 

Mike closed his eyes and waited for it. 

After perhaps a minute of stroking his thighs, Jesse finally wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and started licking the head. Mike almost came right then. His hips thrust up without his permission. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” he apologized. 

“It’s okay. I got my hand here.”

Jesse sloppily licked and sucked and moved his hand. Mike couldn’t be sure of precisely what was going on down there.

Mike pleaded, “Don’t stop, kid. Just like that.”

Jesse kept up whatever he was doing and Mike’s whole body tensed for a second before releasing in one of the greatest orgasms of his life. He heard Jesse hum around him. He felt it too. 

“No more. I’m spent.”

“Okay.” 

Jesse crawled up over him and kissed him. He gently took Mike’s wrists and brought his arms back to a more natural position. 

Mike held Jesse around the waist while they kissed. “That was so good.”

Jesse laid his head on Mike’s chest. 

To be extra cautious, Mike let his hands fall to the sides, though he wanted to pet Jesse’s hair. 

They fell asleep on top of the bedspread with the lights on.


End file.
